


Car kissing (The Office Fanfic)

by LittleWriterBoy



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Kissing, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterBoy/pseuds/LittleWriterBoy
Summary: Dwight is not a homosexual





	Car kissing (The Office Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This follows that one episode where Dwight tried to get closer to Ryan...yeagh

Ryan jumped into Dwight's car,his adrenaline racing as Dwight pulled out of their failed costumers parking lot. Dwight and him laughed loudly to themselves as they drive away.   
"Oh-hoh-hoh my god! Where did that come from?" Dwight looked over to Ryan, who's face were turned out the window. He was silent for a moment before turning to dwight.   
His face was red,and he was smiling a lot more than he usually did.   
"I-I-I don't know?! That came out of nowhere!" He laughed,throwing his head back. Dwight held onto the steering wheel,smiling at Ryan.   
"See man? You should totally hang out with me more! " Ryan's smiled faltered a bit but he nodded,not wanting to upset Dwight.   
"Yeah-- yeah man I guess so sure." 

  They continued to drive to the office,laughing and talking as the adrenaline still rushed through their veins. Dwight pulled into the parking lot in the back,setting the car into park.   
  Ryan sat there,still processing what he had just done. Oh.   
"Oh god! What did I just do?? " He doubled over,holding his stomach and breathing hard. "I just egged a customer! What the hell was I thinking!?" He screamed, pulling at his dark brown hair.   
Dwight stared at him and watched as Ryan pulled himself together. He hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder,rubbing him softly.   
"Hey! Howard! You're fiineeee! Michael won't find out aight?" Ryan shook, seeming to be on the verge of tears.   
"No-- he will- he will. And if he doesn't fire me,Jan will! She can't have a stain like ME on the company,auGh." He threw his hands up, letting out a sigh.   
"Howard,listen to me,you're not gonna get fired,okay? I'll uh- make sure Micheal nor Jan will find out okay?" He patted Ryan again, leaning away and unbuckling his seatbelt.   
He began to open a door when he felt a hand on his and turned to look at Ryan,his face was red still,tears still in his blue eyes.   
"You mean that?" Ryan questioned Dwight,he was truly curious. 

  Dwight smiled and nodded "Of course,young Howard! I swear i-" Dwight's speech was cut short by Ryan pushing himself into him,awkwardly kissing Dwight.   
Dwight reacted quickly,pushing Ryan off of him.   
"What the hell?! Ryan! You know I am not- I declare- NOT a homosexual!" Dwights face turned a bright red, his face scrunched up in confusion.   
Ryan placed his hands over his mouth,his face burning up.   
"Oh- god-- I'm sorry" His voice barely became a hoarse whisper. He couldn't bare to look at Dwight,the tension building in the car. Dwight stated silent,glaring at Ryan in horror. 

They both sat there in Dwight's car,the only noise was both of their breathing. Dwight shifted in his seat,before angrily slamming his fists in the dash,screaming obscenities before grabbing Ryan.   
"Damn you Howard! Damn you!" Dwight gave him a quick,slobbery kiss before bolting out of the car. He slammed the door and ran inside the office.   
Ryan sat there,baffled and confused at what happened. He groaned,leaning over and wiping his face with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi this is stupid how you nerds like it because I definitely dont.


End file.
